How to cheer a lonely friend!
by Shonenevolution
Summary: La pobre de Juvia es constantemente dejada de lado e ignorada por su amado, pero afortunadamente ella tiene amigos que se encargaran de hacerla feliz... de una manera poco ortodoxa.
1. Chapter 1

**How to cheer a lonely friend!**

Juvia Lockster, ex-maga de Phantom Lord y actual maga del famoso gremio Fairy Tail, estaba perdidamente enamorada de cierto mago de hielo que parecía ser alérgico a la ropa conocido como Grey Fullbuster.

Si lo sé, arrancamos esta historia con una revelación potente e inesperada.

Este último dato no es un secreto para absolutamente nadie, siendo que incluso aquellos individuos que no vivían en la cuidad en la que se encontraba el gremio sabían que a la maga de agua le gustaba el desnudista. Lo curioso de la situación era que la única persona que parecía no saber esto era el anteriormente nombrado mago de hielo, o quizás si lo sabía pero lo ignoraba por alguna razón, cosa que confundía siempre a la pobre peliazul, ya que en ocasiones, como tras la batalla de Tartaros, parecía que había algo ahí, pero al final el retrocedía o se alejaba y ella quedaba sola y frustrada.

Aun así la maga de agua no se daba por vencida, aun cuando una buena cantidad de personas pesaban que debía hacerlo, ella seguía esperando por el día en el que su amado Grey-sama declare su amor de la misma forma en la que ella lo hace casi a diario. Ahora, si bien, como ya deje claro, la joven maga estaba dispuesta a esperar pacientemente por su amado, su cuerpo muchas veces se mostraba impaciente, lo cual es algo esperable si tenemos en cuenta la mente tan imaginativa, y sorprendentemente sucia, que tenía la maga de agua.

No había noche en la que la joven no soñara escenas de lo más sugerentes protagonizadas por ella y su amado, siendo durante estas solitarias noches que ella maldecía inconscientemente al mago pelinegro por irse sin antes satisfacer el calor que surgía entre sus piernas cada vez que lo veía. Por suerte la joven encontró sustitutos que ayudaban a calmarla un poco, desde dildos de diversos tamaños que ella colocaba en su varios muñecos de Grey para así poder simular que ella estaba haciendo el amor con él, hasta asistencia de su querida compañera del gremio Cana Alberona, la cual era la única que sabía de la siempre creciente lujuria que ella trataba de contener.

La hija de Gildarts la encontró una noche en los baños de Fairy Hills tocándose desesperadamente mientras rogaba por la presencia de su amado pelinegro, Cana al verla así de vulnerable y necesitada se le acerco y las dos procedieron a fornicar por algo más de una hora, desde entonces ellas dos tienen relaciones de vez en cuando. La amante del alcohol en más de una ocasión trato de convencer a Juvia para que le deje traer a un conocido para que así ella pudiera, en palabras de la propia Cana, _"ser cogida por una buena y gorda verga de verdad"_, la maga de agua seguía rechazando su oferta pues solo deseaba ser penetrada por el falo de su Grey.

Luego de que el anteriormente mencionado mago de hielo y el resto de integrantes del equipo de Natsu partieran a otra de sus largas misiones, Cana se acercó a su amiga peliazul que se encontraba sentada con una expresión triste en una de las mesas del gremio.

-Vamos Juvia levanta un poco ese ánimo, ¿Qué dices si vamos tu y yo a hacer una misión?- dijo Cana tratando de que su amiga deje de pensar en Grey, esta se mostró algo dudosa al principio pero luego levanto la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-No suena como una mala idea, ¿Qué hay que hacer?- pregunto la maga de agua, la hija de Gildarts sonrió y le dio un pergamino a su compañera.

-Este mapa indica a donde tienes que ir, es una pequeña casita algo lejos de la cuidad en la que viven unos viejitos que necesitan ayuda con un animal salvaje, nos encontraremos en enfrente de la puerta en unas dos horas, no tardes- agrego Cana para luego ir hacia la barra para pedir su decimotercera jarra de cerveza de la mañana.

-¿No crees que este plan tuyo es algo… extremo?- pregunto la sonriente bar tender a la vez que llenaba la jarra de su amiga.

-Créeme, no tendría que recurrir a esto si hubiera otra solución- de un solo trago Cana vacío el contenido de su vaso- Además… esta no es mi idea del todo- agrego con una sonrisa algo perversa.

**[Dos horas más tarde]**

Juvia ya se encontraba de pie frente a aquella casa de madera que según Cana era la residencia de una pareja de ancianos que necesitaban su ayuda, era una casa agradable, de dos pisos, puerta grande de roble, una estufa hecha de rocas que sobresalía al costado de la casa, un pequeño porche en el cual había un par de sillas adorables entre las cuales había una mesita, era una casa bonita que parecía ser ideal para una familia grande.

-Aww~ Juvia espera que ella y Grey-sama puedan tener algo así algún día- dijo la maga peliazul con voz llena de esperanza mientras imaginaba un futuro junto a su… ¿pareja?,¿pretendiente?, como sea que quieran decirle.

De pronto la puerta del frente se abrió por sí sola, lo cual sobresalto un poco a la maga.

-¿H-Hola?- Juvia asomo su cabeza por la puerta para ver si había alguien dentro, cuando de pronto alguien la empujo por detrás, haciendo que caiga dentro de la casa.

-_Que te diviertas_\- escucho que alguien le decía a sus espaldas para luego cerrar la puerta.

-¿_Cana_?-pensó Juvia jurando que esa fue la voz de su supuesta compañera de misión.

-Finalmente llego nuestra invitada- una voz masculina muy familiar llamo la atención de Juvia, luego unos sonidos de pasos se acercaron a su dirección.

Desde la puerta de lo que Juvia intuía que era la sala surgió su antiguo compañero de Phantom Lord y Dragon Slayer de Hierro, Gajeel Redfox, totalmente desnudo de la cintura para abajo y con su intimidad estando metida dentro de la retaguardia de la ratón de biblioteca del gremio, Levy Mcgarden, la cual estaba totalmente desnuda.

Juvia podía ver, gracias a la forma en la que Gajeel sujetaba a su amiga, como su miembro se encontraba enterrado en el trasero de la joven Mcgarden, lo que llamo fuertemente su atención era… el tamaño de aquella _extremidad_.

-Gihihi te demoraste en llegar, empezamos sin ti- dijo el dragon slayer saliendo lentamente del interior de su acompañante, esta gemía mientras sentía como cada centímetro de Gajeel salía de su retaguardia.

Juvia quedo en shock al ver el miembro de su compañero en todo su esplendor, un pene considerablemente grande, del mismo grosor que una botella con varios piercings adornando los costados del tronco y parte de los testículos, los cuales sea dicho de paso tenían fácilmente el tamaño de dos bolas de tenis. Aquel era sin lugar a dudas el falo más grande que Juvia había visto en su vida, y no podía comprender como alguien de aspecto tan frágil como Levy podía lidiar con aquello.

-Gihihi parece que le gusta- comento el pelinegro acercándose a la otra peliazul luego de dejar con cuidado a su chica en el suelo, la cual se acercó a su estupefacta amiga junto a él.

-¿Q-Que está pasando?- tartamudeo Juvia mientras era arrinconada por el dúo de magos.

-Veras Juvia, cierta amiga tuya se me acerco hace unos días para contarme que tienes un pequeño problemita- dijo Levy sonriendo.

-Ese idiota de hielo no sabe lo que se pierde- dijo Gajeel cruzando los brazos, su pareja asintió totalmente de acuerdo con el- Es por eso que hoy nos vamos a encargar de hacer que olvides todo sobre ese infeliz- una de las manos del slayer aprisiono uno de los pechos de la maga de agua, haciendo que esta suelte un grito.

-G-GAJEEL-KUN NO PUE- los labios de la maga de escritura solida silenciaron la inminente queja de su amiga, mientras tanto una de sus manos imito a su novio y empezó a jugar con el seno que estaba desocupado de Juvia.

-Gihihi sexy- comento Gajeel viendo a su chica y a Juvia dándose un fogoso e intenso beso, luego de que las dos chicas se separaran para tomar aire el slayer tomo el lugar de su pareja, besando con firmeza a su amiga, mientras el hacía eso Levy se puso de rodillas hasta estar cara a cara con el pene de su pareja y tras darle unos pocos besos en la punta y una lamida a todo lo largo, lo coloco en su boca.

-A-Ah- gimió Juvia luego de separarse para tomar aire- J-Juvia n-no **AAAAH**!- mientras Gajeel distraía a Juvia con aquel beso, Levy bajo las bragas de su amiga e introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, el dragon slayer por su parte desgarro la parte de arriba del vestido de Juvia y se llevó uno de sus senos a su boca, el cual succionaba con fuerza a la vez que su mano libre jugaba con el otro pezón desatendido.

La joven Mcgarden dejo de succionar el falo de su novio para en su lugar empezar a devorar la vagina húmeda de su amiga, mientras que sus dedos se dedicaban a apretar sus nalgas y penetrar su culo. Gajeel por su parte agarro ambos pechos con sus manos y se llevó ambos pezones a su boca a la vez, todo esto no hacía más que enloqueces a la maga de agua, la cual no era capaz de formar una oración coherente.

Tras unos minutos de tortuosa y placentera sección de caricias la joven tuvo un orgasmo, el más grande orgasmo de su vida, luego de eso ella se desplomó en el suelo.

-Gihihi- Gajeel rio maléficamente mientras se colocaba sobre ella.

-Vamos mi amor, abre la boca- dijo Levy cariñosamente haciendo que Juvia abriera la boca- se suave con ella, Juvia no tiene mucha práctica, especialmente con gente con tu tamaño- le dijo la peliazul a su pareja mientras tomaba su pene y lo frotaba de arriba para abajo, haciendo que este suelte un gemido, Gajeel y Levy sellaron sus labios en un beso mientras la joven guiaba la punta del pene de su pareja a la boca de Juvia.

Juvia abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió la gruesa y salada cabeza de su compañero de gremio entrando en su boca.

Gajeel levanto ligeramente su cuerpo, luego de eso lentamente empezó a introducir su falo en la húmeda y cálida boca de la chica bajo el, Juvia hizo un sonido como de ahogo cuando la punta del pene toco la parte de atrás de su garganta, quedando aun algo más de la mitad afuera.

-Mmm… esto no va a funcionar, déjame probar esto- dijo el Redfox saliendo de la boca de Juvia, luego él se colocó de cuclillas sobre el rostro de Juvia y coloco su pene entre las tetas de la maga de agua, la cual tenía una vista perfecta del firme y musculoso trasero de Gajeel y además sentía como sus testículos descansaban sobre su barbilla- Tus tetas son muy suaves gihihi- comento el slayer empezando a moverse.

Levy se levantó y fue a buscar a algo a otra habitación, Juvia quería ver que era lo que iba a hacer ahora pero los testículos de Gajeel la distraían, siendo que una parte de ella quería levantar su cabeza y colocárselos en su boca.

El Slayer sujeto los senos de Juvia por sus pezones, tratando de cubrir su pene con esos pechos, no lográndolo del todo debido al grosor de su propio miembro.

-Ugh me voy a correr, abre bien la boca Mujer de agua- antes de que la joven pudiera protestar el Slayer puso su pene en su boca nuevamente, tras hacer eso la boca de Juvia fue invadida por una un líquido caliente y espeso que salía a montones, aun sabiendo que la joven no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de actividades el Redfox hizo que ella se trague todo el largo de su pene, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el esfuerzo que significaba tener algo así de grande en su garganta, luego de quedar satisfecho Gajeel salió de sobre ella, el rostro de Juvia estaba cubierto de semen y algunos cabellos que provenían de la base del pene del slayer.

-Uff… nada mal- dijo el dragon slayer viendo como el semen que ella no pudo tragar caía por el costado de su cara hasta llegar al suelo- Hey Lev, ya está lista, tráelo- exclamo Gajeel.

-Ya voy, es complicado manejarlo cuando esta así- dijo la peliazul entrando nuevamente a la sala seguida por alguien.

-Gihihi me imagino, por aquí chico, aquí está el agujero que tanto esperabas- dijo el slayer con una sonrisa a la vez que separaba las piernas de Juvia, esta última recobro el sentido al sentir esto.

-¿Q-Que pasa?- pregunto Juvia con voz algo ronca a causa del abuso anterior que recibió por parte del Slayer.

-Es una pequeña sorpresa Juvia- dijo Levy acercando junto a su acompañante.

-**¿L-LILY!?-** exclamo la maga de agua al ver desnudo al Exceed acompañante de Gajeel en su forma humanoide con los ojos vendados, los ojos de Juvia se posaron casi automáticamente en el grueso falo que el Exceel tenía entre sus piernas, el ex general de Edolas estaba tan bien dotado como su Dragon Slayer.

-Luego de que Cana nos contara tu situación se nos ocurrió dejar que nuestro Lily juegue contigo- explico Levy recostándose al cuerpo del Exceed mientras pasaba un dedo por la venosa masculinidad del Exceed negro.

-Y para que sea extra divertido la Enana le dio a Lily unos afrodisiacos muy potentes que hacen que él quiera cogerse a la primera cosa que vea- agrego Gajeel recordando como su compañero casi se abalanza sobre Levy tras consumir aquella poción.

-N-No, e-él no puede meterme eso dentro, es gigante- rogo Juvia tratando de zafarse del agarre de su ex compañero de Phantom, este simplemente se rio de su pobre intento de escape.

-_Muy bien Lily, ya está lista para ti_\- le susurro Levy al oído del Exceed para luego quitarle la venda que cubría sus ojos, los cuales automáticamente se enfocaron en la maga denuda que tenía las piernas abiertas ante él, el falo del Exceed temblaba con expectativa al captar el aroma de una hembra en celo.

Juvia vio con impotencia como Lily se ponía de rodillas y empezaba a frotar la cabeza de su pene en la entrada de su vagina, para luego penetrarla, encargándose de despojarla de su virginidad y entrando en su útero en el proceso, Juvia sintió como se formaba un bulto en su estómago.

-Capitan Redfox, deje que Lily se encargue de ella y venga conmigo que ya me siento sola- dijo Levy colocándose en cuarto sobre uno de los sillones de la sala.

Gajeel dejó caer las piernas de Juvia y fue con su chica.

-L-L-**LilAAAH**!- la maga de agua trataba de rogarle al Exceed por piedad, pero este no la dejaba formular una oración al envestirla con fuerza sobrehumana, arremetiendo con todo su peso en la vagina de la chica peliazul bajo el.

**[Una hora más tarde] **

Aquel curioso grupo se trasladó a la recamara, con Juvia ahora siendo asaltada por el Exceed y el Slayer al mismo tiempo.

-Aun no puedo creer que ese idiota de hielo dejo ir este culo, vaya desperdicio- comento Gajeel apretando con fuerza las nalgas de Juvia mientras metía y sacaba a toda velocidad su pene del interior de su trasero, por debajo de él se encontraba Lily haciendo lo mismo con la vagina de la peliazul.

-Lo sé, ese Grey es un idiota- murmuro Levy separándose de los labios de Juvia- pero menos mal que estamos nosotros para ayudarla en su lugar- tras decir eso Levy sujeto el cabello de Juvia para así guiar su cabeza hasta su propia feminidad, la maga de agua automáticamente empezó a lamer la vagina de su amiga.

-Hey Lily, ¿Qué crees que haces? Ya tienes tu lugAGH- Gajeel no pudo continuar ya que su amigo Exceed introdujo su miembro en el orificio que él ya estaba ocupando, el alarido de dolor de Juvia fue callado por Levy- Podrías haber avisado antes de hacer eso, maldito gato- comento Gajeel sintiendo como su pene frotaba el de Lily con cada movimiento que hacían.

Levy dejo de lado la cabeza de Juvia y se subió sobre ella, viendo como los penes de sus compañeros entraban y salían del interior del trasero de Juvia.

-Luego quiero intentarlo- dijo Levy emocionada mientras separaba más las nalgas de Juvia para dejar ver mejor.

Luego de unas embestidas más ambos hombres se corrieron dentro del recto de Juvia.

-Ufff... eso fue divertido- dijo Gajeel saliendo del interior de la maga de agua, admirando como salía un montón de semen de dentro de ella- Gihihi parece que la Mujer de Agua no va a poder sentarse correctamente por unos días- agrego viendo como el ano de Juvia estaba todo estirado y abierto.

-Eh Gajeel…creo que Lily aún no ha acabado- dijo Levy viendo como el Exceel volvía a penetrar la vagina de la peliazul.

-Oh… puede que esa cosa que le diste fue demasiado poderosa- dijo viendo como su amigo no le daba descanso a su compañera de gremio- pero bueno, deja que se divierta, estoy seguro que así la mujer de agua olvidara a ese marica de hielo- dijo el Slayer quitándole importancia mientras rodeaba la cintura de su novia con su brazo- ahora, ¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño y vamos a comer algo?-

Levy sonrió ante esta propuesta.

-Me encantaría, luego le traemos algo a Juvia- dijo para luego ir al baño junto a su novio.

**[Continuara]**


	2. Chapter 2

**How to cheer a lonely friend!**

**-Parte2-**

Aquella diabólica trampa en la que callo la maga de agua fue obra de la maga de escritura solida novia del Dragon Slayer de Hierro, esta misma joven peliazul le confeso esto tras volver a su casa con su pareja una vez habían satisfecho su hambre, la mujer de agua se encontraba en la desordenada recamara de la pareja, con un fuerte dolor en su retaguardia a causa del continuo uso que le dio el Exceed negro inconsciente que ahora se encontraba en su forma chibi a su lado.

La hija de Gildarts se había reunido una tarde a hablar con Levy sobre el estado anímico de su amiga, y en esa reunión surgió el plan que tan magníficamente tuvo éxito hace unas horas atrás. El Dragon Slayer comento en tono burlón cuando la joven peliazul de pechos grandes empezó a quejarse que _"si tanto te disgustaba la idea fácilmente podrías haberte convertido en agua y así escapar"_, declaración que callo a Juvia, ya que efectivamente, ella puede convertir su cuerpo en agua y volverse así intangible.

-Gihihihi parece que la mujer de agua realmente quería lo que le hicimos- se rio el Redfox al ver como el rostro de la peliazul se tornaba rojo, su pareja no pudo evitar sonreír también al ver esa reacción.

-Sé que es difícil para personas como nosotras admitir que disfrutaste esta clase de actividades…tan obscenas digamos- dijo Levy tomando la mano que la joven de agua tenia apoyada sobre la mesa con la suya- Hasta hace poco yo no era capaz de admitir en voz alta lo mucho que disfrutaba cuando este bruto de aquí y Lily me cogían al mismo tiempo por las noches y cada vez que estamos en una misión, pero mírame ahora, feliz al admitir mi perversión- finalizo recostándose en el pecho de su dragon slayer, el cual rodeo su cintura con el brazo y la atrajo hacia él, depositando un beso en su cabeza.

-Deberías haberla visto la primera noche que la agarramos entre los dos, estábamos investigando unas desapariciones en las montañas cuando de pronto empezó a nevar un montón y quedamos los tres atrapados en nuestra cabaña sin la posibilidad de salir ni de conseguir ayuda, pero créeme que luego de la primera noche no teníamos mucha prisa para irnos gihihi- conto el pelinegro mientras un pequeño sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas al recordar cómo durante toda esa semana el y su amigo se dedicaron a hacer lo que querían con el cuerpo de la maga de escritura.

-No pude caminar ni sentarme como dios manda por casi una semana, estos dos son insaciables- se quejó la peliazul recordando los numerosos momentos incomodos en los que era bombardeada por preguntas de personas preocupadas por su bienestar físico.

-Hablando de eso, Enana quiero mí _postre_\- dijo el Slayer acercando su rostro a la oreja de la joven en sus brazos, esta sonrió y llevo una mano a la entrepierna de su hombre.

-Eres incorregible- dijo lamiendo sus labios al sentir la dureza que estaba siendo retenida por la tela del pantalón y la ropa interior de su novio- Juvia-chan por favor, llévate a Lily a Fair Hills, que mañana yo y este grandote tenemos planes de salir los dos a una misión- la chica hablo con tranquilidad mientras su mano se metía dentro del pantalón de su pareja para luego así sacar su miembro erecto, una vez afuera ella empezó a masturbar el falo sin deprender la mirada de su amiga.

-Y-Yo emmm…- Juvia no sabía que decir en ese momento.

-Por favor, no queremos que el pobre se quede solo en casa, por lo que por favor, llévalo a tu apartamento, estoy segura que él te hará de buena compañía- agrego la joven con una dulce sonrisa a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad del movimiento de su mano y además la fuerza de su agarre, el joven Slayer hecho la cabeza para atrás y soltó un suspiro.

-B-Bueno p-pues…- Juvia no alcanzo a dar su respuesta porque se detuvo cuando su amiga bajo su cabeza para así poder empezar a chupar la regordeta cabeza del pene que tenía en sus garras. No queriendo permanecer en aquella casa ni un minuto más, Juvia se levantó, agarro su calzado y al Exceed inconsciente y salió disparada de la casa.

-G-Ghihi ese cerebro tuyo es diabólicamente brillante mi amor- dijo Gajeel torpemente a la vez que trataba de aguantar lo máximo posible.

-Lo sé- respondió Levy restándole importancia a su exitoso plan- Ahora destrózame, capitán Redfox, pues he sido una mala persona- dijo la joven Mcgarden separándose de su pareja para recostarse en la mesa, abriendo a la vez las piernas para dejar a la vista su vagina húmeda.

-Oh excelente, espero que estés lista para tu castigo, ser cogida sin parar hasta que el capitán se asegure que quedes embarazada con sus retoños gihihi- dijo Gajeel entrando de golpe en aquel orificio tan invitante.

**[Mientras tanto en Fairy Hills]**

La joven llego a su habitación y se encerró en ella, tratando de olvidar la última escena que vio en la residencia Redfox/Mcgarden, dejo al Exceed durmiente en su cama y se arrojó a su lado, mirando el techo de su recamara. Imágenes de lo ocurrido hace unas horas empezaron a pasar por su mente, con el falo de Lily tomando el rol protagónico, lo cual hizo que la chica gimiera y sacuda su cabeza, casi como si tratara de borrar aquella imagen de su cerebro.

-Mmm…- Juvia levanto la cabeza y empezó a examinar al Exceed, notando como en su forma chibi no había rastro de aquel órgano que tanto placer le proporciono en esa misma tarde- ¿Qué está haciendo Juvia?- se preguntó Juvia a si misma al caer en cuenta que estaba observando con fascinación la entrepierna de una criatura del tamaño de un oso de peluche.

Justo cuando estaba por alejarse el Exceed volvió a convertirse en su forma de batalla, lo cual también trajo de vuelta a la fuente de todas aquellas imágenes eróticas que invadían la mente de la maga de agua.

-Juvia- dijo Lily en un tono que le dio escalofríos a la susodicha.

El Exceed se puso de pie en un solo movimiento, la maga seguía sentada en la cama, sintiéndose increíblemente pequeña ante la mirada tan intensa del ser ante ella, este empezó a caminar a su alrededor, estudiándola como si fuese su presa.

-_Oh dios mío que me va a hacer esta vez_\- pensó Juvia nerviosa y algo emocionada- _¿Otra vez por el culo? O quizás va a intentar aparearse conmigo como un animal en celo tratando de engancharme? O quizás va a hacer que haga gárgaras con ese apestoso semen suyo_\- las ideas iban y venían en la cabeza de Juvia, cada una haciendo que esta se emocione más y más aún cuando trataba de negar este hecho.

-Ponte de pie- dijo el Exceed con un tono autoritario que no dejaba lugar a preguntas.

-_Esta vez lo vamos a hacer de pie, puede que él quiera arrancarme mi camisa y hacerlo a la vez que aprieta las tetas de Juvia en la ventana para que todos vean la cara de pervertida de Juvia mientras esa gigantesca verga perfora su vagina hasta dejara inutilizable_\- pensó la maga de agua poniéndose de pie y colocándose detrás del Exceed que estaba de pie en medio de la habitación dándole la espalda.

-¿Hay alguien en Fairy Hills ahora?- pregunto Lily sin voltear a verla.

-N-No Juvia cree que no, aún es temprano para que lleguen las demás- respondió la chica tragando saliva

-Bien, vamos a darnos un baño, apestamos- dijo simplemente el Exceed yendo a la puerta, la chica no tuvo tiempo de detenerlo cuando el salió de la seguridad de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo totalmente desnudo.

-E-Espera a Juvia por favor- grito la mujer de agua corriendo tras agarrar una toalla para los dos.

Una vez en el baño ambos empezaron a lavar sus cuerpos en silencio, la maga de agua estaba perdida pensando en las mil posibilidades de lo que el Exceed podría hacerle en ese momento como para querer iniciar alguna conversación.

-_Quizás él va a arrojar a Juvia contra la pared y va a darle con fuerza por el culo mientras pone esa botella de shampoo de por ahí en mi vagina o quizás va a hacer que limpie su pene con mi lengua, incluso puede que me haga lamer esas pesadas bolas que están tan cargadas de leche- _la maga de agua empezó a frotar sus piernas expectante a lo que el Exceed iba a hacerle.

Lily la miraba de reojo, sonriendo al ver la mirada perdida y las majillas sonrojadas de Juvia, luego su sonrisa creció aún más cuando vio sus pezones erectos y como ella trataba de calmar el calor que tenía entre sus piernas.

-Juvia- dijo Lily llamando la atención de la chica de agua- ¿Acaso quieres que vuelva a profanar tu cuerpo como hice hace unas horas?- como siempre el Exceed mostro su excelente léxico al momento de hacer aquella pregunta obscena.

-Y-Yo…- la mujer de agua no sabía que decir.

El Exceed se volteo a verla, haciendo que su erecto pene se frote contra su muslo húmedo.

-¿La quieres adentro tuyo de nuevo?- pregunto una vez más acercándose nuevamente al cuerpo de la fémina, esta se estremeció cuando sintió todo el largo de aquel gigantesco falo recostándose en el costado de su cuerpo.

-Por favor… Juvia quiere qu…- no fue necesario que la joven termine su oración ya que el ser humanoide agarro las caderas de la chica e hizo que su pene entrara en la húmeda y expectante vagina de la peliazul. La chica sintió como sus ojos iban a darse vuelta en su lugar cuando todo su interior se estiro ante la intromisión de aquel gigantesco objeto.

-Lo lamento, ¿dijiste algo?- el Exceed agarro con sus manos los grandes pechos de la chica y empezó a apretarlos con fuerza y a estrujarlos- Son tan suaves- comento sorprendido el humanoide envistiendo nuevamente a la chica, el estómago de la misma mostraba una deformación a causa de como aquel falo estaba dentro de lo más profundo de su feminidad- Estate tranquila señorita Juvia, los Exceeds machos no pueden dejar preñadas a las hembras humanas, por lo que puedo acabar dentro de usted las veces que quiera sin miedo a dejarla embarazada, ¿no es genial?- pregunto el ex general de Edolas entrando y saliendo a toda velocidad del cuerpo de la chica, esta abrió la boca para responder pero la lengua de Lily no le dejo hablar.

Los dos se dieron un beso bastante obsceno, con la boca completamente abierta, entrelazando sus lenguas en una lucha por la dominación, la mujer de agua sentía que iba a perder la cordura en el cualquier momento.

**-Continuara- **


End file.
